<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BANG BANG | Roman Reigns {Bonnie And Clyde AU} by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819799">BANG BANG | Roman Reigns {Bonnie And Clyde AU}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [179]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Robbing, bonnie and clyde - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛Bonnie &amp; Clyde AU Roman Reigns please❜❜-snowflake_2004_</p><p>Pairings: Roman Reigns x Reader</p><p>Featuring: Roman Reigns, Y/n (reader), unnamed gas station worker.</p><p>Summary: robbing gas stations are Roman and Y/n’s specialty, modernized.</p><p>WARNINGS: robbing, fluff, police, errors, other stuff, this is short.</p><p>Word Count: 250</p><p>A/N: Got a Roman Reigns or WWE request? Send it in!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [179]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BANG BANG | Roman Reigns {Bonnie And Clyde AU}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Roman and you got out of the car in sync, walking towards the gas station. Guns in hand. You held a bag.</p><p>Both of you walked into the store.</p><p>“Hands up in the air, where we can see them.” Roman demanded. Aiming his gun at the worker. Who was shaking in fear. The till still open. He raised his hands in the air. Roman fired a warning shot</p><p>You happily walked behind the counter.</p><p>“Put the money in the bag.” You demanded. Narrowing your eyes at the poor guy. The guy gulped, glancing over at Roman. Roman stared at the worker intensely.</p><p>“You heard her.” Roman growled out. His stare intensifying.</p><p>The worker quickly gulped. Picking up the cash and putting it in the bag. Once he put all the money in the bag. You walked back over to Roman. Roman nodded, not looking at you, his gaze still on the worker just in case he tried something stupid. The worker was too petrified to try anything.</p><p>You pecked Roman’s cheek before exiting the gas station.</p><p>Roman gave the guy one last menacing stare before leaving the gas station, following you.</p><p>Both of you got into the car quickly. Roman stared the car, then put the car in drive, pressing his foot down on the accelerator, craning his head to look at you, winking at you, as he pressed his foot down on the accelerator,  making you laugh. He then turned his attention back in front of him speeding off…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>